


look what you made of me

by rexflame



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: it's a drabble okay i don't have anything else to tag it is, kazemaru but specifically de kazemaru i love, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you'll never know what hit you</p>
            </blockquote>





	look what you made of me

**Author's Note:**

> ITS 12:20 ON MY BIRTHDAY AND I WROTE THIS DRABBLE AT THE SPEED OF NYOOM  
> please, talk to me about kazemar,  
> also listen to the song the devil within by digital daggers when u read !!!

He doesn't dare look inside himself anymore.

When he looks into his soul, he doesn't see anything - and maybe that's what scares him. He sees nothing but dancing shadows and a hollowness and a need, a craving, a desperate cry to be stronger, to be able to reach a little higher than where he stands. The shadows he sees in himself scare him maybe even more than his own inferiority, and he has nowhere to retreat to; he cannot retreat inside himself lest he get consumed by his own darkness, and he cannot retreat to his friends lest he get consumed by his own inferiority.

He supposes, then, that that's what pushes him away.

There is no sanctuary for him here, just his thoughts, pounding with every beat of his heart (alone alone alone alone worthless worthless worthless weak weak weak stupid stupid stupid). His sleep is dreamless and hollow, and he awakens more exhausted than before. That's really why he flees, isn't it, why he gives up and runs because he's not strong enough never was strong enough.

Letting his shadows consume him is almost easy.

He does not have to think, anymore - he lets himself fall into the grasp of power, and it eats him, it devours him, and he smiles. His thoughts cannot plague him now.

He is bitter, and the taste of vengeance feels sweet on his tongue.

He cannot wait to see Endou's face.

After all, who _wouldn't_ cower at how strong he's become?


End file.
